The Letter
by storytobetold
Summary: One Shot: What happened if Damon was bitten by Jules instead of Rose.


**This is my first piece of writing. Please, give strict criticism but in a nice manner, please. (:**

* * *

><p>The pain was unbearable, the feeling of fire ran through his body. It was either Damon's or Rose's, and of course to his luck - it was Damon's. After Jules made her attack Rose ran, typical really. She is use to running and along came a situation she ran.<br>Now Damon was lying on the floor in pain. Every muscle in his body hurt and he felt…human. All he ached for was someone to help him which in reality hurt him knowing he needed someone. The craving started immediately - blood. He wanted blood. Damon stood and everything went black and white his hearing was enhanced even more and the room started to spin.  
>"Damon…" A concerned mans voice came from the door. Stefan.<br>"Stefan. Jules. Bit." Damon slurred out his words before he sit the solid ground and letting everything go black.

Damon woke the next day in his room. No more pain but he could feel the bite on his back. _I'm going to die._ He thought. Death was the only way out of this. Damon however didn't mind death, he never did. In reality he always wanted to die but he just could never take his own life. Then he came to Mystic Falls and he felt human, Alaric was his friend and so was Elena. He finally had his old brother back and he had a connection to his town. Katherine no longer mattered in his heart. Elena took that spot. She created a human inside of him. The feelings he had towards her was…unexplainable. She was unbearable but so intoxicating.  
><em>"Damon…"<em> Damon shut his eyes and engulfed the sound of her sweet angelic voice.  
><em>"Elena…go away."<em> He didn't want her to leave but he didn't want her to see him in such a vulnerable way. Elena lifted the corner of her mouth lightly as she took her first steps into his room. Damon made no movement.  
><em>"Predictable, you know. Telling me to leave. Just like you. Pushing away."<em> Damon popped open his eyes and looked at the women that was now sitting on the corner of his bed facing him.  
><em>"Leave."<em> He once again said in a stern voice.  
><em>"It wouldn't be you, though. If you didn't tell me to leave. I wouldn't think it was you. In some different universe you would want me to stay but in this one I could predict it."<em> Elena's eyes were distant like she wasn't talking to him but to herself.  
><em>"Elena."<em> Damon's voice made her snap out of her own conversation. Damon felt hurt for her, tears started to brim her eyes.  
><em>"I get it Damon. But why couldn't you just stay away from her. You wanted this you wanted to start a fight, but, this. What you've done is incurable. Stefan can't get information out of Jules. Alaric will loose his friend. Caroline her mentor. Me! I'm going to lose you. Did you not think before you taunted her! What were you thinking, you stupid…"<em> Damon once again shut his eyes as the tears rolled down Elena's. He didn't think.  
><em>"Elena, please, I can't talk about it."<em> Damon whispered.  
><em>"Are you kidding me? You can't talk about it. You're going to die, Damon!"<em> Elena inched herself closer to him.  
><em>"Elena, you. I can't talk about this with you."<em> The tears finally stopped rolling down her face and realization hit her.  
><em>"Did I cause this?"<em> Elena asked as Damon's eyes turned from hers. That instant Elena knew. She knew Damon did this for her. Protecting her. Damon knew Jules would eventually go after the people he loved if she didn't get him.  
><em>"No. You didn't. But I can't let you see me like this. I'm very tempted to drink your blood. So, you need to leave. I can't really deal with your smell."<em> A smile approached her face and laughter finally came up.  
><em>"That sounds ridiculous!"<em> Elena let the laughter fill the room as she stood up. _"Don't die, Damon, please."_ Elena said pulled his face to face hers. It was a simple gesture, just a simple kiss to the forehead. That's all he needed, a simple gesture. A gesture that showed she cared. Elena didn't have to say the words _'I love you'_ or _'I care about you'_ but he knew she did. That's what is going to hurt the most leaving her.  
><em>"I can't promise anything."<em> Damon said as Elena reached the door making her turn around her smile now gone.  
><em>"If you could die anyway, how would you die? Stefan to kill you. Burn in the sun. Starvation?"<em> Elena asked as she leaned her body against the door frame.  
><em>"Happy. I would like to die happy."<em> Damon said and smiled slightly - his keen sly smile.  
><em>"Do you even have a happy bone in your body? Under all the darkness and the evil mystic Damon, is there a happy little Damon in there."<em> Elena cocked her head to the side with the same sly grin. Damon treasured the precious moment.  
><em>"No, that's all a fairytale, Elena. I'm all dark and scary."<em> Elena once again lost the smile.  
><em>"I don't believe that."<em> Elena said silently.  
><em>"Really?"<em> Damon asked turning his body towards Elena.  
><em>"Yeah, I think you have a heart. In there, a soul. I don't think you know that, but you do. You care a lot, you care for people."<em> Damon shook his head on the bed making himself laugh.  
><em>"I don't."<em>  
><em>"Liar."<em>

A bang downstairs made Elena jump a little but she didn't once take her eyes off Damon. The creaking of the steps made Damon's eyes flicker to the door and noticed Stefan behind Elena. His eyes apologetic.  
><em>"Stefan."<em> Damon said and Stefan nodded in acknowledgment.  
><em>"You guys are a big pity party. No fun whatsoever."<em> Damon laughed as he finally stood up showing his chiseled chest. Elena couldn't help but let her eyes wander over his body before he put a black t shirt on and pushed past Stefan and Elena. Elena shrugged slightly as she followed the lead of Damon.  
><em>"Drinking probably isn't the cure Damon."<em> Stefan said when Damon poured himself a drink.  
><em>"Maybe it is."<em> Damon said as he propped himself on the couch.  
><em>"For such a gloomy day you seem to be okay."<em> Elena said as she placed herself on the chair across from Damon and Stefan.  
><em>"What can you do?"<em> Damon smiled. So, much smiling in on day, Elena thought. The pondering came over Elena. When death is in front of you, you think of the possibilities. What if she didn't meet Stefan first? What if she met Damon first? Would Stefan be in Damon's situation? Maybe none of this would have happened? Would she even fall in love with Damon? Would she be the person she is today? Maybe if one choice could change everyone's destiny. Such a beautiful thought, but it wouldn't be the trio if it wasn't like this. Suffering was a cover up, honestly, they all loved each other and would die to protect one another. Isn't that all the mattered?_ Love._ Everyone is so focused on the relationship part, but, the part where everyone is happy and having fun and laughing in a cruel situation, isn't that what mattered? Elena smiled aimlessly at her thoughts. They loved the fighting and the mystery to their lives.  
><em>"You okay, Elena?"<em> Elena was caught off her guard when Stefan pulled her back to life. _"I'm fine."_ Elena smiled but once again lost it. She wasn't okay. She was going to lose Damon. The one person she could be herself around and tell everything to and he would tell her the truth. He never sugarcoated anything.  
><em>"Well, we should be going. Bonnie is at the grill waiting."<em> Stefan's voice echoed through Elena and she knew they must go. With a wave to Damon she stood and walked out the door. Her insides were on fire. Elena knew that was the last time she would see Damon. That's why he was smiling so much, he wanted a happy goodbye. Stefan was on his way to the car when Elena motioned toward the house.  
><em>"I will be right back. Just wait here."<em> Elena turned around letting emotion control her. Nothing more only emotion. Damon was no longer in the sitting room automatically Elena went to his room.  
><em>"Damon?"<em> Elena said with a slight knock on the door. Damon appeared out of his closet, he didn't look happy anymore but hurt and sad. Elena wanted to cry for him but she couldn't do that. _"You forget something?"_ Damon asked. Elena smiled and let her emotion once again take over her and she shook her head and walked towards him. Elena knew she would regret doing this but it was going to be her secret, Stefan had his own secrets and she deserves at least one. So, she wrapped her hand around his neck and pulled their faces closer. Their lips brushed slightly and she kissed him. Not out of pity or despair but straight out of love. Damon was taken off guard at first but didn't pull away. No lust was in this kiss and Damon wasn't going to make it lustful. Elena pulled away and tears were visible on her cheeks. She rested her forehead on Damon's not moving her hand.  
><em>"You deserve a happy ending."<em> Elena whispered before she pulled her hand away and walked away leaving Damon utterly confused but with a sense of pleasure.

Damon took the silence of the house to consider his options. He was going to leave and find away to die. He would do it alone but he wasn't scared. More tired than ever. Damon was pushing the pain of the bite out as he picked up a pen and paper and began to write. If he was going to do this he would go out telling how he really felt. So, Damon wrote away, writing his last words.

Elena went straight home after her meeting with Bonnie. They discussed the plan to kill Klaus and finding the ground where the witches were massacred on. Not much of a plan really mostly ideas, like trusting Elijah. The day wasn't tiring but Elena found herself more tired than ever. Elena walked into her house ignoring Jenna and Jeremy who were in the kitchen. Instead she went straight to her room. When Elena was in her room an envelope was sitting on her bed with the word 'Elena' written on it. Elena's heart dropped noticing it was Damon's handwriting. The envelope was thick, swiftly Elena opened and it and pulled out the thickness. Damon's ring. The ring that gave him the luxury to walk in the sun, without it he would burn. Elena's heart was beating faster than ever before she could even look at the writing on the page. With the comfort of the ring now on her middle finger Elena began to read the words.

_"Elena,_  
><em>I can't act like I'm not going to die so I going to do it my way. Simple and easy. The thing is I can't just end my life without telling you what's been eating at my mind. You. I was here before Stefan and I did notice you first, but I willingly gave you to my brother. He can make you happy and safe, something I could never do. See, years ago I fell in love with a girl who only used me for her own selfish reasons. From that day I became a different man. She changed me and I wish you could have seen me as I was. When I was different. Since you couldn't, you would never love a man like me. You need Stefan and I know that. That doesn't however change how I feel about you. You made me feel more human than I ever have. The moment I saw who you really were I couldn't get enough. You were so engulfing and beautiful. I knew being your friend would be enough and I was willing to see you with my brother just so I can see you everyday. I can't be selfish with you the way Katherine was selfish with Stefan and I. My feelings for you are strong and I can't deny that. I'm sorry I couldn't say this to your face but that kiss was special and I'm not going to ruin it with my words. You are so special to me Elena and this time I was your friend made me a better person. Knowing I'm leaving this world a happy man is wonderful and I can only thank you for that.<em>  
><em>I love you.<em>  
><em>Damon."<em>


End file.
